


If I Never Had The Chance

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Tucker says Freckles Shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Never Had The Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyy! So glad I finally posted this! I've had it sitting on computer in my fanfictions folder for about 2 months. I just didn't want to post it because I was in the middle of a different fanfictions with chapters and I already had a few other short Tuckington stories written, but here it is! Something I've been waiting to share with you guys. I actually started writing this like 4 months ago. I had 1,000 words written and then I wasn't sure I wanted to finish it. Well, I did, and it came out a bit longer than I had originally anticipated. Buckle up folks, it's kind of long. I really hope you enjoy it and as always, I love seeing your kudos and comments. Thanks for reading<3

“Everyone run for cover!” Wash’s voice screamed out and everyone did, jumping behind any cover. 

“What the fuck is it?” Tucker whispered to Wash, who was hiding beside him.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look good.” 

Someone appeared in the front of the army. “We know you are hiding. We only want the freelancer and the rest of you can leave alive.” The voice was deep and commanding, and Tucker looked at Wash.

“Don’t you even think about it.” Tucker whispered harshly, grabbing Wash to hold him down. 

Wash sighed, but nodded. “Fine. But we aren’t going down without a fight.” Wash motioned to Sarge and the Reds who were to their left. 

Sarge let out a small grunt at having to take orders from a Blue, but complied anyways. They all jumped out from cover, shooting whoever was in front of them. 

 

“Fuck! Where’s Caboose?!” Tucker yelled, ducking behind a rock as bullets flew past him.

“I have no idea!” Wash yelled back, spinning out of cover to shoot a few times before spinning back. 

“I love meeting new people!” They heard Caboose yell and Tucker turned around, seeing Caboose running straight for the soldiers. 

Tucker grabbed his arm and pulled him behind cover. “Caboose. Those are bad people. They are not friends.” Tucker whispered, glancing at Wash who was shooting.

“Oh hello Tucker!” Caboose yelled and Tucker sighed.

“Caboose. I need you to get mad for me buddy okay?”

Caboose just stared at him. “Yeah, I don’t remember how to do that.”

“Remember how Church left us? Those people might have Church.” Tucker knew it was a low blow but they needed Caboose’s strength to help them.

“They have Church?” Caboose ran out of cover and at the army. “I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU CHURCH!” Caboose barreled through soldiers, knocking them to the side. 

“Let’s go now. They’re distracted!” Tucker yelled quietly, and everyone nodded.

“Eat my bullets dirtbags!” Sarge yelled as he jumped over a rock, firing into the crowd. 

Grif was firing at them with his weapon he got from the Meta and named it The Grif Shot, and Simmons was using a rocket launcher. Caboose was just barreling through people and Wash was shooting as they went forward, taking out as many as they could.

“Tucker! Get Freckles!” Wash screamed over the noise and Tucker nodded, running back to their base. 

“Freckles!” Tucker yelled as the mecha droid came to life.

“Yes Private Tucker?”

“Caboose is in trouble and we need your help.” Tucker said, running out with the droid following him.

“Firing main cannons.” Freckles began firing into the crowd of soldiers, killing the ones closest to Caboose. The attention was then directed towards taking down the mecha droid. 

Tucker stepped away from it, turning back around.

“Tucker!” Wash let out a panicked scream as a rocket was launched towards him and the droid. 

Tucker spun around, about to dive out of the way when a light shield blocked it. 

Felix turned around and shook his head at Tucker. “I really thought you’d be a better fighter by now.” 

Tucker rolled his eyes. “You’re such an asshole. How about you help us win this fight instead of giving me shit?”

Felix groaned. “Ugh. You guys actually suck. Fine. If it makes you go away.” Felix left, heading towards the rest of the soldiers and into the fight. 

Tucker followed, letting out a noise as his arm was pulled to the side. “What the-” Tucker said and stopped himself as he saw it was Wash.

“I swear to god Tucker if you ever pull that shit again. I thought you were dead.” Wash said, voice strained. 

Tucker smirked behind his helmet. “Couldn’t get rid of me that easily Wash.”

 

They were losing. That was obvious. 

“Follow me! I know a way out!” Felix yelled, everyone following him. “Through this cave. It will lead to a tunnel and out. Go!” 

They wasted no time in climbing, Reds first and Wash at the back.

“Where’s Tucker!?” Wash yelled, looking around and not seeing him. “He’s out there, still fighting! We need to get him Felix!” Wash yelled, voice frantic. 

“There’s no time Wash! If we go back we’ll be stuck too!”

“We can’t just leave him there alone!”

 

Tucker looked up from behind a rock to see everyone moving into a cave. It had no way of closing. The soldiers would just follow them. He saw Wash staring at him. “Freckles, Shake!”

“No!” Wash didn’t notice that Felix wasn’t with him, that he was heading out towards the fight. He just saw aqua armour disappear from his view before he blacked out.

 

Tucker smiled as he saw the cave entrance close. Wash was safe. They got out. They would be safe.

“That was a very cute move, Tucker. Sacrificing yourself for your team. I got to say, that took some balls.” 

Tucker looked up and saw Felix walking towards him, twirling his knife around in his hand. “Felix? What the hell?”

“Stop talking, Felix.” Tucker spun around to see the leader of the army who had attacked them. “I suggest you come with us.” The guy was in green in black armour, and his voice was incredibly deep and monotone.

“No thanks asshole.” Tucker spun around to leave, but Felix stopped him  
.  
“I don’t think you understand, Private Tucker. You’re coming with us. You can do it the easy way, or the hard way.” Felix said, and Tucker knew he was smirking behind his helmet.

“Asshole. Knew there was a reason I didn’t fucking trust you.” Tucker slammed his fist into the side of Felix’s head and kicked him in the stomach.

“You chose the wrong way, Private Tucker.” Tucker screamed as he was shot three times in the side. 

 

Tucker groaned as he came to. 

“He’s awake sir.”

“Thank you. You can leave now.” Tucker scowled as he heard Felix’s voice and footsteps getting closer. He was still wearing his helmet, but his armour had been stripped away and he was left in loose pants. 

“You know Tucker. I’ve been with you and your group for months now, and I’ve never seen you without your helmet.”

“Yeah, because you couldn’t handle this hotness.” Tucker spat, pulling against the chains that bound his wrists and ankles.

“Only one way to tell hm?” Felix reached forwards, unclasping the hooks. Tucker pulled away but Felix just laughed. 

He pulled off Tucker’s helmet, threw it to the side and smirked. “I guess you were right. I wasn’t expecting you to look like this. Your eyes match your armour. Those aren’t human eyes, are they? And these tattoos?” Felix ran his fingers along Tucker’s bicep and down his back. “These are in some other language, Lavernius.” 

Tucker pulled away as Felix touched him. Felix grabbed his jaw and yanked his face towards his. “You have such a pretty face Tucker. Has anyone every told you that?” Felix asked, gripping Tucker’s dreads and pulling him even closer, only inches from his own face.

“Fuck. You.” Tucker spat, turning his head sideways to stare at the wall but Felix just yanked it back again.

“That’s not very polite to say to someone who just gave you a compliment, Tucker.” Felix hit him in the side and Tucker screamed in pain. “Locus was kind of a bitch huh? Shooting you in the side three times? I was just going to stab you a bit, give you a nice scar, but no. And those bullets were a bitch to get out.” Felix said with a sigh, running his fingers along Tucker’s jaw line.

“Don’t touch me.” Tucker growled, ripping himself away from Felix, sliding against the wall.

“Oh Tucker. You still don’t get it do you?” Felix said with a laugh, standing up and smirking at him. 

“What the hell are you talking about Felix?!”

“Well, you’re friends still trust me. They are at the New Republic base right now and guess what, they will believe in me to get you back. You see, I can just tell them I went back into the fight to try and save you, but it was too late, you were gone. I’m going to play them like puppets Lavernius.” 

Tucker lunged at him but was pulled back, head slamming into the wall. Felix just let out a laugh. 

“Don’t touch them Felix. Don’t hurt them.” Tucker looked at Felix through his dreads, glaring up at him. 

Felix stared back, just observing Tucker. “You know, your eyes and tattoos practically glow when you’re angry. Want to tell me what that’s all about?” Felix came closer and yanked Tucker to his feet. He was just short enough to stand while still being chained to the wall.

“Fuck you.” Felix laughed and pinned Tucker against the wall.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer. I want answers Tucker. Don’t give them to me and I can’t promise what’ll happen to your friends.” 

Tucker looked up. “God, you’re a fucking tool. What do you want Felix?” 

“Knew that would make you talk. You’re so easy to manipulate. I want to know everything about you, about Agent Washington and your team. How have you survived for so long?” 

It was Tucker’s turn to laugh. “Okay. A, is this like a date? Are we playing 20 questions? B, if you think I know anything about Wash, then you’re fucking wrong. And C, why have we lasted so long? You tell me.” 

Felix growled and dug his hand into Tucker’s side where he was shot. Tucker screamed, vision blurring. Pain was lacing through his side and body, and it was getting harder to focus on his breathing. Felix let off and Tucker gasped, pain not going away.

“Stop fucking with me Tucker. I want your battle strategies, training, anything you guys do.” 

Tucker coughed, shaking his head at Felix. “We fucking wing everything we do. Training? Every day is leg day. And we don’t really do anyt-” Tucker was cut off as a hand wrapped around his throat.

“Stop playing cute with me, Private Tucker. I happen to know you and Wash are pretty close. He might accidently die in some upcoming battle. Blondie will go first. Then Caboose, that big idiot you are so fond of. He’s like a little brother to you isn’t he? What a shame it would be if he were to die too.” Tucker’s vision was blacking out as it was getting harder and harder to breathe. 

Felix released him and he collapsed, breathing heavily. “I’d hate to hurt your dear Wash.” Felix was smiling at Tucker, and it made him feel sick.

“You can fuck with me Felix. Don’t touch my fucking team, or anyone else.”

“Well, then you better start talking.”

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!” Wash yelled angrily, pacing back and forth.

“It means he wasn’t there. I went back to help him and bring him out somehow but he was gone, the soldiers were gone. They must have taken him and left.” Felix said, resting his hand on Wash’s shoulder. 

Wash shrugged his hand off and let out a noise of anger, staring at Felix through his visor. “We have to get him back.”

 

“I said push-ups! Grif, Bitters! Get up!” They both groaned, barely moving. Wash walked up and down the line of soldiers that were doing push-ups, yelling at them. 

Felix smirked from the wall he was leaning against. “Oh yeah. He’s going crazy, pushing all the soldiers to train harder, get better. It’s adorable how hard he works his soldiers just to get one man back.” 

Locus growled at him through the helmet radio. “Stop talking. You could jeopardize everything.” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah whatever. Tell Tucker I said hi, and that I have my eye on Wash, just to fuck with him some more.” Locus let out some noise and turned the radio off. Felix just rolled his eyes and headed towards Wash.

“What the hell was that? I said sprints! 5 more!”

“Wash, you can’t keep this up. They can’t handle all of this training at once. You’re going to tire them out.” 

Wash spun around at the sound of Felix’s voice. “Well we don’t really have a choice!” 

Felix smirked as Wash’s voice rose. “Wash, he’s only one man. Are you going to risk countless lives just for one?” 

Wash got up in Felix’s face. “He’s not just one guy, Felix. We need him to win this.” Wash’s voice was angry, but Felix could hear the desperation.

“I get it Wash, I really do. But what if we lose all of these soldiers trying to rescue Tucker? He can’t replace 10 soldiers by himself can he? And what if we lose more? Is it really worth it?” Felix could hardly keep the happiness out of his voice. Instead, it was sympathetic.

“You don’t get it Felix. He’s worth it. We need him.” Wash stressed, walking away from Felix and back towards the soldiers. 

Felix laughed quietly to himself. “You mean you need him?”

 

“Oh Tucker! Guess who’s back!” Tucker groaned at the sound of Felix’s voice and from the pain in his side and ribs. He was sure most of them were cracked. Locus decided it would be fun to beat the shit out of him, trying to get answers. 

“I see Locus visited you while I was away. How was that for you?”

“Shut the fuck up Felix. Stay away from them.” Tucker said angrily, pulling himself up to a sitting position, back resting against the wall. 

“I’m trying Tucker, I really am. It’s just so hard not to kill them. They are so weak and pathetic without you. Especially Wash. He’s going crazy. Plus, I always love to break someone. Maybe that someone will be you. What would you have left if all of your friends died?” 

Tucker looked up, eyes furious but tinted with worry. “You wouldn’t.”

“I might have to. First, let’s have a chat. I want to know more about you, Lavernius Tucker.” Felix sat down in front of him, elbows resting on his knees.

“What do you want to know, dear?” Tucker spat, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the situation.

“Why Tucker, I didn’t know you thought of me in that way!”

“Fucking ask your questions asshole.” 

Felix laughed. “To the point. I like it. First off, your eyes. Why are they aqua? That sure as hell isn’t a normal color.”

“Because I fucked an alien and got these eyes and tattoos.” 

Felix laughed. “I want the truth Tucker. Stop fucking around with me.”  
“I’m not, Felix. Well, I guess I was the one who got fucked. Impregnated with some parasite. Didn’t ever see it though. Aliens took it away. They burned these tattoos into my back. Hurt like a bitch. My eyes changed after the whole thing. Guess it was some weird DNA mixing thing.” Tucker laughed as Felix sat in front of him, shocked. 

Tucker still wasn’t used to seeing Felix with his helmet off. He had an orange mohawk, shaved on one side with patterns. He had too many piercings to count and his eyes were a light brown. If this was a different situation, Tucker might find him attractive. His expression was priceless and Tucker couldn’t help but smirk. 

Felix narrowed his eyes at Tucker, letting out a noise of anger. “There is no way you’re serious. I want the truth.” Felix stared at Tucker, looking over his face for any signs of lying. He found nothing.

“I’m telling the truth asshole.” 

Then Felix laughed. “Wow. You got fucked by an alien. That’s weird, even for you Tucker.”

“Hey, at least I had sex. When was the last time you did?” Tucker asked with a smirk, and Felix punched him in the face. Tucker’s head snapped back before he brought it forward again. “I see that’s a touchy subject.” 

Felix just growled at him. “Your sword. Why can’t we use it?” 

Tucker laughed. “Thought you knew. Another alien thing. It was bound to me after all the shit I went through. The aliens thought I was some sort of god. Guess I’m just special.”

“How do you unbind the sword?!”

“Unbind? You mean from me? Sorry, you can’t. I guess you’re stuck with a useless sword. Well, you can always give it to me, and then I can use it.” Tucker smiled sweetly at Felix who just gave him an angry look.

“Can it be unbound by death?”

“I don’t know. Guess you got to try it.” Tucker said with a shrug and Felix growled. 

He couldn’t kill Tucker. He was the only thing they had over the Reds and Blues. Plus, Felix liked having him around. “Well, that trial might have to wait a bit. You know, Wash is pretty persistent on getting you back. A lot of soldiers are probably going to be killed in his attempt. Maybe even him. Imagine that. A suicide mission for the one he loves. Stupid if you ask me. He’s going to waste so many lives just for yours. I thought he was smarter than that.” Felix said with a sigh, smiling at Tucker’s face.

“Why do you insist on screwing us over Felix?”

“Well, that is quite the question, isn’t it? You see, everything was going smoothly, all of our plans were working as they were supposed to. But, as it seems you always do, your group decided to come in and fuck stuff up. If you all die, then well, there wouldn’t be any more obstacles in our way.”

“Then why don’t you just kill us all? Why waste time manipulating us? Playing us? You could have easily done that already!” 

Felix smiled, holding Tucker’s chin and tilting his face up to meet his. “Because this is much more fun.”

 

“Kimball, we have to try!” Wash said, trying to keep himself calm.

“We can’t go on a rescue mission for just one man, Agent Washington, it would be suicide!”

“We need to! He’s a vital person for our team, for this war! He’s a good soldier Kimball. We need him to win this!” Wash said desperately, pacing the room.

“Wash. I understand what it’s like to lose someone, someone close to you. But we can’t risk a bunch of lives to save one. We don’t have that type of luxury. We can’t spare anymore lives!”

“But we’re a team, Kimball. We can’t just leave someone behind!” Wash yelled, shaking his head, hands balled into fists.

“I’m sorry Wash. We just can’t send our soldiers out on this rescue mission.” Kimball said, voice filled with sympathy. 

Wash looked up at her. “You don’t have to. I’ll go.” 

Kimball let out a noise of shock and shook her head. “You can’t go on your own. We need you here, you would die if you went alone!” 

Wash sighed. “I know. But I can’t just sit here, not knowing if Tucker is dead or alive!”

“Wash, you can’t. Please, give it a week. If you are serious about this, then you can maybe bring a few men. Maybe.” Kimball said, voice stressed. Wash nodded and walked off. 

Felix came out from the shadows. “What was that all about?” 

Kimball jumped and spun around. “Jesus Felix, don’t pull that shit. Nearly gave me a heart attack.” Kimball shook her head and then sighed, voice tired. “Wash wants to go rescue Tucker and he wants to take our soldiers. I just can’t let him do that. I don’t see how this Tucker character could be worth losing so many soldiers’ lives over. We can’t sacrifice a bunch of lives for one. It isn’t worth the risk.” 

Felix nodded. “I think I get it. Tucker must be really important to him if he’s trying so hard to get him back, if he’s willing to risk so many lives over one soldier.”

“Well it isn’t his choice to risk those lives! They’re my men, he can’t choose who dies with him!”

“Why do you think they’ll die?” 

Kimball looked at Felix, gesturing to him. “You knew Locus. Do you think Tucker’s even alive still? What if he’s not? My soldiers will be walking into a trap, and none of them will make it out!” Kimball stressed, waving her arms around.

“He’s still alive.” Felix stated simply, crossing his arms.

“Huh? How would you have any way of knowing that?”

“Like you said, I knew Locus. He wouldn’t take someone to just kill them immediately. I can’t say what state Tucker will be in, but he’s definitely alive.”

“Still, we have no idea where he is and how hard of a fight it would be to get him back! I’m their leader, but I don’t think my soldiers are ready for this kind of a fight!” Kimball’s voice had gone softer, losing its anger. “I just, I don’t want any more of my men to die Felix.”

 

Tucker let out a scream, gritting his teeth together as a boot kicked him in the side.

“I want to know about Project Freelancer!” 

Tucker coughed up blood, crouched on the ground. He looked up angrily, glaring at Locus who stood before him. He never took his armour off, and Tucker’s never seen his face. It creeped him out. “I told you, I don’t know anything!” Tucker screamed as Locus stepped on Tucker’s wrist pinning it to the ground.

“I know you know something! Tell me about the AI!” Locus yelled. 

Tucker clenched his jaw. “Tex was a Freelancer and an AI somehow. Too complicated for me. She was a complete and royal bitch. I think she was half woman, half shark. She also really wanted my sword, which was really funny because she couldn’t fucking use it. Church apparently wasn’t a ghost, he was an AI. He was horrible with a sniper rifle and even worse as a leader.” He stifled a scream as the boot ground down harder, and Tucker knew his wrist had broken.

“I want information Private Tucker! How did they work? Why did Project Freelancer collapse? What did they do?”

“You’re asking the wrong person! I told you already! I. Don’t. Know. I don’t know anything about Project Freelancer except that people who were supposed to be dead keep not being dead and then actually being dead!” Tucker yelled, getting annoyed. “Newsflash! I wasn’t part of Project Freelancer! I’m just some Sim Trooper from a random canyon!” 

Locus got close to him, and Tucker could see his own reflection in the visor. “You dealt with Beta. Omega. Sigma. Epsilon. Alpha. You know more then you’re letting on!” Locus growled and Tucker let out a yell as his boot collided with his shoulder, pushing him to the ground. Locus dug his boot into it, pulling at Tucker’s arm. “You are making it much harder than it needs to be.” Locus pulled, dislocating Tucker’s shoulder. 

Tucker grit his teeth, to stop the screams and the pain he felt. “I didn’t know anything about them. I didn’t know what was happening! All I knew was that they go in someone’s head and they are supposed to help them fight or some shit! I never had an AI, I don’t know how they work!”

So Tucker was kind of lying. He knew that Omega could jump from person to person. He knew that Tex, or Beta, was really a copy of The Director’s wife who died so Tex could never succeed at her goals, no matter how hard she tried, she would always fail when they were just out of her reach. He knew that Gamma could fuck with time. He knew that Epsilon was the memory of Church, The Alpha who had been broken down, splitting off different parts of him, like rage or intelligence. He knew that Sigma controlled the Meta, who was once Agent Maine. He knew that he stole AI’s off of the other Freelancers that had died or he killed. He knew Wash had to recover stuff, and had to see his friends die. He knew a lot more than he was letting on. Wash had told him stories about when he was in Project Freelancer. Locus yanked him up by his neck, staring at him through his visor.

“Locus! I’m home! Did you miss me?” Locus turned his head as Felix walked in, helmet in his hand and other hand on his hip. “Hello Tucker. Boy, do I have news that you’d just love! But first, Locus, why don’t you set him down for a minute. I’ve learned a little about our friend Tucker here.” 

Locus threw Tucker against the wall, causing him to let out a noise as he landed. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and glared at them. 

Felix smiled. “While you were gone for a bit, Tucker and I had a little chat. Didn’t we?” Tucker scoffed, looking away. “I didn’t learn much, but I did learn a lot about Tucker. He’s got alien DNA in his blood. His tattoos, eyes, all from giving birth to an alien and completing some sort of prophecy. His sword? Only bound to him. I’m thinking he could activate the rest of our alien tech.” Felix said with a shit eating grin and Locus paused, thinking it over.

“I’m right here dickhead.” Tucker said with a tilt of the head, looking up at Felix.

“I know doll face, just thought I’d let Locus in on what I know. I see he hasn’t gotten the answers he wanted out of you.”

“Felix.” Locus let out a growl noise, and it reminded Tucker of The Meta. “You have alien DNA?” Locus looked over to Tucker and Tucker just stared back.

“Yeah.” Tucker answered simply. They were idiots if they thought he could activate their alien weaponry and then they could use it. It would only work for him, no one else. 

Felix smiled sweetly at Tucker. “Well then babe, you might want to clear your schedule. You’ll be a bit busy tonight.”

 

Tucker groaned at having to stand up. He was unchained from the wall, but still bound at his wrists and ankles. They had secured some sort of chain around his neck and were pulling him along with it. Tucker choked as Felix yanked him forward. 

He coughed, glaring up at Felix. “Asshole.” 

Felix laughed, still pulling Tucker along. “I can’t say you’re wrong. I’m quite the asshole. You are too. But I’m the asshole who’s winning, and you’re the asshole who’s losing.” Felix pulled Tucker harder to emphasize his point. “Besides, this is a lot of fun for me. You know that Wash is breaking down over you? He wants to run some crazy rescue mission that will obviously end with them all dying, but god he’s trying so hard to convince Kimball to let him. She said he had a week to think about it, and maybe she’d give him a few men.”

“Why the hell are you telling me this?” Tucker asked, pulling on the chains that bound his wrists.

“I wanted to be polite and let you know how things are going with your friends. Besides, they’ll probably all be dead soon, so you might as well know what they’re doing while they’re still alive.”

 

“You won’t kill them. We aren’t good soldiers but we’ve survived so much shit Felix. Shit you don’t even know about. We’ll survive this too.” Tucker said, eyes emotionless.

“That’s cute. Did you know your friends got promoted to Captains? Grif, Simmons, and even Caboose. A bunch of idiots in charge of an army? I think they’ll kill each other off without our help.” Felix was smiling, sliding open a tall metal door. Inside it were tons of turned off alien tech. Soldiers were standing inside, and smirked as Felix came in, dragging Tucker with Locus in front of them.

“Sir, I see you brought your prisoner, or more like your pet huh?” 

Tucker’s eyes narrowed, and his hand instinctively twitched to grab his sword. 

“Can it soldier. I want everyone out. We have business to take care of.” Everyone nodded, glancing at Tucker with smirks and laughter.

“Seriously? A pet? Can I please kill him?” Felix asked, surprising Tucker. Why the hell would he care?

“Stop talking Felix. We didn’t come here for discussion. Tucker, turn these on.” 

Tucker gave him a blank look. “Uh yeah, I’ll get right on that. Let me just turn them on with my mouth because I can’t use MY FUCKING HANDS!” Tucker yelled, shaking his wrists in the chains to prove his point. 

Locus grabbed his neck. “Don’t ever speak like that to me again.” Locus’s voice was low, threatening and demanding. 

Tucker just rolled his eyes as Locus released him. “Yeah okay whatever. But seriously? Guess I can’t help you guys. Can’t use my hands. Guess it’s back to my cell.” Tucker turned around but Felix yanked the chain, causing Tucker to choke and get pulled backwards.

“Don’t be a smartass. I think you keep forgetting that you’re fucking captured and our fucking prisoner. You don’t get a say in what you have to do.”

“Aw, but I thought this was a democracy!” Tucker whined, and Felix grabbed his side. The bandages had been taken off because apparently everyone wanted to see Tucker suffer, and the bullet wounds were definitely not healing. 

Felix pushed his thumb against his side, hard. Tucker grit his teeth, vision starting to swim from the pain. “I suggest you stop talking back Tucker, or I can’t promise what’ll happen to you.” Felix took his hand away and Tucker let out a noise of relief. 

“I’m serious. I can’t turn my sword on without my hands, and I don’t even know if I can turn this shit on.”

Locus growled. They really had no other choice but to unchain his hands. 

“You try anything, and I’m going to stab you.” Felix said, grabbing Tucker’s wrists, and unchained them. Tucker let out a noise of relief and rubbed his wrists with his hands. There were marks from the chains, and his skin was raw and bleeding. Felix also took the chain off his neck, and it had definitely left marks and bruises. Tucker stood there, waiting. He knew better than to try anything. He wasn’t exactly physically capable to fight, especially not against Felix and Locus. Felix brought over what looked like some sort of laser gun, and then Tucker realized they were all pretty much a bunch of guns.

“Here.” Felix held it out to Tucker, who took it reluctantly. It lit up once he touched it, emitting an aqua glow. “Holy shit. That’s hot.” Felix was staring at it and him. 

Tucker’s eyes and tattoos were glowing the same color as the gun. “You do realize I could kill you with this right?” Tucker asked, looking at them over his shoulder. 

Locus grabbed the back of his neck. “If you want to keep your friends alive, I suggest you don’t.” Tucker sighed.

“I want to know if it actually works. Shoot at the target over there.” Felix pointed, and Tucker noticed the array of targets that were set up all around the room. He smirked to himself. They must have put them up, thinking they could try out all this cool alien shit. 

“Lavernius. I swear to god I’m going to shoot you if you don’t use the fucking gun!” Felix yelled, and Tucker rolled his eyes. He didn’t even know if it would work. The only alien tech he had gotten his hands on was his sword. He aimed and shot, firing off a laser that burned right through the target. 

“Holy fuck.” Felix ran over to the target and yelled even louder. “Holy fucking fuck. Locus. It fucking burned through the wall.” Tucker’s eyes shot up, curiously.

“You’re not moving.” Locus growled at him, and Tucker sighed, rolling his eyes. 

He watched them inspect the target. “I could just shoot them. Right now. Both of them, dead. Except I don’t think Locus would die. But this laser did burn through a wall, maybe it could burn through heavy armour plating?” Tucker mumbled to himself, looking at Locus’s armour then shook his head. 

“You have something to say Tucker?” 

“Uh yeah? Did you see that? I’m a motherfucking badass.” Tucker said with a grin, and Locus growled while Felix just laughed.

“Whatever. Give it to me. I want you to activate all the other tech.” 

Tucker used all his energy to force himself to keep a straight face as he handed the gun over to Felix. The minute Tucker stopped touching it, it turned off. 

“What the fuck?” Felix asked angrily, glaring at it and Tucker.

“Oh, I forgot! Apparently only I can activate all of this alien shit. Guess I’m like the chosen one. Sorry guys. All these cool alien weapons with no way to use them.” Tucker said, shaking his head in fake pity. 

Felix yanked his head up by his dreads. “You think this is a fucking joke? How the hell do we use them, Tucker?”

“I told you already. You. Can’t. Only I can use the alien tech.” Tucker kept his voice emotionless, but he was grinning on the inside. These assholes may have a ton of high tech alien weaponry, but they had no way to use them.

 

“You really think this is a good idea Wash? I mean, look at the odds! We aren’t capable of doing this kind of thing!” Simmons cried out as Wash proposed his idea to them.

“Yeah, fuck that. It sounds like way too much work and I’d rather keep living, thank you very much.” Grif stated, leaning against the wall.

“We have to go save him! He’s part of our team! He could be tortured!” Wash yelled, staring at them all.

“The dirty blue has a point! What if they are trying to get information out of him!” Sarge said with a grunt. 

Grif let out a noise. “What information do we even have?”

“Are we going on a field trip? I love field trips!” Caboose yelled over everyone.

“Caboose, this isn’t exactly a field trip. It’s a dangerous mission to try and get Tucker back.” 

“That sounds even more fun! Tucker can come on the field trip with us!” Caboose yelled excitedly and Wash sighed. 

“Caboose, I don’t know how to explain this to you. Tucker, isn’t going to go with us. We are going to get him.”

“Is he already on the field trip! That’s not fair!” Caboose yelled.

“No. Caboose, when we left the canyon, Tucker didn’t come with us. He, was taken by someone and we are going to try and get him back.”

“Tucker went on to a sleepover without us?!”

“No! Caboose, Tucker was taken by the enemy. He might be dead.” 

Caboose stopped running. “Tucker is dead?” 

Wash could hear something in his voice. “We don’t know that yet. We don’t know Caboose.”

“Tucker cannot be dead! That would not be fair to us! Church is gone so Tucker can’t leave too! Church already did that! Tucker can’t take Church’s job, stupid Tucker.” Wash sighed heavily. There was no way he could get Caboose to understand the seriousness of their situation.

“It’s no use trying to explain it dude. I don’t think he is smart enough to comprehend what you’re saying.”

“I know, Grif.” 

But Grif continued on. “Besides, even if we wanted to save Tucker, we have no idea where he is. He could literally be anywhere. A cave, snow base, underground lair, tree fort. You name it.”

Wash just groaned, putting his hand to his helmet. “Look, guys. If we find out where Tucker is, can I count on you to help me rescue him?”

“Of course Agent Washingtub! I love going on missions! They are like field trips! Except people can die!”

“Yes, Caboose. I guess you’re right.”

“Well, since Grif is so adamantly against it, I am inclined to do it! Besides, overwhelming odds with almost no chance of survival? It has our names written all over it!” Sarge yelled.

“Of course Sir!” 

Grif groaned. “Kissass. Fine. We’ll help you rescue your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Okay Wash. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Grif walked away with the rest of the Reds, and Wash looked over at Caboose.

“I can’t wait to rescue Tucker! He’ll be so happy to see me!” Caboose said, running off to do god knows what.

“Yeah Caboose, if we rescue him.” Wash sighed, walking back towards the training room. He hated not knowing if Tucker was dead, if he was alive, if he was okay. “I’m sorry Tucker. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you get out.” Wash said quietly to himself. 

 

Tucker groaned. He was sick and tired of this torture. He had started getting used to the pain, accepting it. 

“You know. Torturing me won’t help you use the guns.” Tucker muttered as he was slammed against the wall.

“I am beyond fed up with your bullshit, Private Tucker.” Locus growled, slamming his fist into Tucker’s stomach. 

Tucker coughed up blood. He had pain lacing up each side of his body, and all of his ribs were cracked. His shoulder was dislocated and Tucker didn’t even know what bones had been broken at this point. “Well sorry, Locus. I can’t just unlock your stupid ass alien guns for you to use them. And considering you aren’t going to give them to me, then they are completely useless.” Tucker ground out, letting out an internal scream at the way Locus’s fingers dug into his side. The bullet wound had never healed, and it probably never would the way Felix and Locus were treating him.

“Locus, let him be. I want to have a chat with our friend Tucker.” 

Locus threw Tucker against the wall. He slammed his head against it, letting out a cry. He could feel the blood trickling down his neck from the back of his head. Locus growled and walked out, leaving Felix with Tucker. 

“You know Tucker, I overheard a conversation between your dear friends. If they find out where you are, they’ll come after you. And what’s even better, they’ll be all by themselves. Kimball won’t give them soldiers so they are going to be heroes and rescue you themselves. Now Tucker, I said I wouldn’t kill them, but if they attack me, I can’t make any promises.” Felix was smiling, standing right in front of Tucker. 

Tucker coughed again, blood dripping down his chin. “Fuck you. Don’t lay a finger on them.” Tucker growled and Felix laughed, crouching down in front of Tucker. 

He pulled his face towards him and stared into Tucker’s eyes. “I told you. I can’t make any promises.” Felix kept Tucker facing him as he ran his fingers along Tucker’s shoulders and back. “God, you’re so hot Tucker.” 

Tucker tried pulling away but Felix just laughed. He traced a clean cut that ran across Tucker’s jaw and traced the tribal aqua tattoos that ran down Tucker’s back and shoulder.

“Fuck off Felix.” Tucker struggled to get out of Felix’s hold and out of his chains. 

Felix just ignored him, continuing to trace the patterns. “Weren’t you with an AI and another Freelancer before?” Felix asked, breath hot on Tucker’s neck. Tucker squirmed but didn’t answer. “I asked you a question.” Felix gripped Tucker’s side and he grit his teeth in pain.

“You know, it’s getting old, you and Locus torturing the spot that’s already injured.” Tucker spat out as Felix relaxed his hold.

“You’re right. How about we do this a bit differently.” Felix pulled out a knife and ran his finger along the sharp edge. Felix came even closer, inches from Tucker’s face. Tucker gave away nothing, just stared straight back at Felix. Felix smiled at him, touching Tucker’s collarbone with the knife and dragging it along teasingly, barely even breaking skin. 

Then he cut backwards, fast, and Tucker let out a small noise, clenching his jaw. “You know what, I do like this better. Now, weren’t you with another AI and Freelancer before?” 

Tucker glared up at him, blood starting to pool around his collarbone. “Fuck. You.”

Felix smiled and cut across Tucker’s rib. “I. Suggest. You. Tell. Me.” Felix said, cutting along each rib as he spoke. Tucker grit his teeth, pain lacing through his side. “No? Okay, more fun for me I guess.” Felix went to the other side, making matching cuts on his other side of his ribs.

“You know Tucker, normally I would hate cutting such a beautiful body, but I always though scars were really hot.” As he said this, he stabbed the knife deep into Tucker’s shoulder, the one without the tattoo on it. Tucker screamed as Felix began twisting the knife. Tucker couldn’t breathe and he could only see black. “Holy shit.” Felix twisted his knife out and jumped away, staring at Tucker. 

His tattoos were glowing, emitting some kind of aqua light. His eyes were wide open, glowing aqua, and Felix couldn’t see his pupils. All he saw was aqua. Felix just stared at Tucker, who was breathing heavily, back shaking up and down. Tucker’s body was practically vibrating, his tattoos pulsating with light. His eyes weren’t changing, still blown wide and nothing else but aqua. Felix just watched in awe. Tucker stopped screaming and collapsed to his knees and hands, breathing raggedly. The light died down almost instantly, his eyes closing and opening again, back to normal. 

“What the actual fuck was that?!” Felix yelled and Tucker let out a noise. Pain was searing through his shoulder but he could see now. He was breathing heavily, heart pounding and his tattoos felt like they were moving.

“I don’t know. It’s never happened before.” Tucker answered honestly, still taking ragged breaths. 

“The more time I spend with you, the more fascinated I become.” Felix said, running his fingers along the tattoos again, pulling his hand away immediately when he felt electricity coming off of them. 

Tucker ignored him, trying to get rid of the pounding that was in his head. His whole body ached and it took so much effort to stay sitting up. Felix observed him carefully. Whatever had just happen was caused from intense pain. 

Felix went to grab Tucker’s chin but jumped back as he felt like he had been shocked. Tucker looked up, eyes diming. Felix tilted his head. When Tucker was put into too much pain, his body reacted and formed some sort of protective unit around him. But it clearly put a lot of stress on Tucker. Felix got up and left the room to find Locus. Tucker collapsed against the cold floor, closing his eyes.

 

“I need the Reds and Blues down to my office..” Kimball’s voice rang throughout the base and they hurried to her office, Wash being the first one to get there.

“What? What is it!?” 

“Wait until the rest of you get here.” Wash noticed that Felix was standing behind her. “I have some good news. Felix raided a base, and found information where Tucker might be held.”

Wash’s face lit up. “Seriously? Where?” 

Kimball sighed. “Wash, you can’t just go running off after him. You need a plan, and I still can’t promise you soldiers! You can have a week to train them and if they aren’t ready, then we can’t risk something of this scale.”

Wash nodded. “Fine. We’ll train soldiers.”

Kimball shook her head. “I want each of you to train one soldier you believe would be the best for this job. One for each of you. If they are ready, then you can bring them.”

“That sounds fair. Let’s go! We have work to do!” Wash yelled, herding the rest of his team out the doors. Kimball sighed, and Felix put his hand on her shoulder.

“You think they’ll be able to do it?”

“I don’t have a lot of faith, Felix. Our men are inexperienced and I don’t think they’ll ever be ready for something of this intensity.” Kimball sighed. She always sounded stressed.

“Look how far they’ve come, Kimball. They clearly aren’t the best soldiers, but they’ve made it this far. Just have a little faith.” Felix said soothingly and she nodded, beginning to walk away. She paused and looked over her shoulder. 

“Thanks Felix. For everything.” 

“Just doing my job.” Once Kimball was out of sight Felix groaned. “God they are so annoying to have to deal with!” Felix complained quietly.

“How many times have I told you to not talk on the radio while you’re there? You could ruin everything!” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah whatever. Hey, I have a great idea. How about we send out a message to the base, some sort of video of Tucker to scare them? Like a ransom video or something. Make them give us shit.” 

Locus growled. “Fine. But you have to stay there. It would be suspicious if you just disappeared while it all happened.” 

Felix groaned.“Not fair. It was my idea! God you’re no fun!” Felix shut off his radio before Locus could respond, following the way Kimball had left.

 

“WE NEED ALL REDS AND BLUES IMMEDIATELY!” Kimball’s voice screeched across the loud speakers, and they all ran. They burst into the room and saw Felix standing beside Kimball.

“What’s wrong Kimball? What is-” Wash cut himself off as he looked to the big screen. He let out a gasp. Tucker was tied to a chair. He had countless bruises and cuts, and he was bleeding badly. “TUCKER!” Wash yelled and Tucker’s head snapped up. 

He gave them a sad smile. “I’m Lavernius Tucker. A soldier from the most talented and attractive group of soldiers in the entire galaxy.” 

A hand came into the camera view and punched him across the face. Wash cringed but Tucker just shook his head and turned back towards them. 

“I’m sorry to inform you that I’ve given up all- wait seriously? All information about us away? What fucking inform-” Tucker coughed up blood as he was kicked in the stomach. 

“To the New Republic army and Reds and Blues. We have your man.” A deep voice growled out, and Wash knew it was Locus. “If you want to keep him alive, you have to give me something.” Tucker rolled his eyes and grit his teeth as a hand clasped around his throat. 

“What do you want?!” Wash yelled, terrified as Tucker started choking. 

Locus released him and Tucker breathed deeply. “I want this planet.”

“You can’t just have our planet!” Kimball yelled, furious. “This is our home.”

“If you refuse to give it to us, we will take it by force. As for Tucker,” Locus dug his finger into Tucker’s shoulder where Felix had stabbed him and Tucker let out a cry of pain. “If you don’t do as we say, he’s dead.” Locus had a knife to Tucker’s throat in an instant, blade pushed tightly against it hard enough to break the surface of his skin and form small droplets of blood.

“Don’t you touch him you psychopath!” Wash yelled, hands clenched. Locus removed the knife and Tucker’s head dropped, back heaving up and down.

He looked back up to the camera and smiled. “Don’t listen to him. I’ll be f-” Tucker screamed as Locus stabbed him in the thigh, the camera cutting out. 

Wash stared in shock at the black screen.

“I knew he was twisted but this?” Felix said quietly, shaking his head. “This is something else.”

Kimball sighed. “We can’t accept his offer.” Kimball said, and Wash let out a cry of surprise.

“What? We have to! He’ll kill Tucker, and attack all of us if we don’t leave!” 

“WE CAN’T!” Kimball yelled surprising everyone. “We just can’t Wash. We can’t just give up our planet, not without a fight.”

“Kimball…” Wash trailed off, defeated. 

“I’m sorry Wash. But we can’t just hand over our home.” 

Wash nodded his head slowly. “I understand.” Wash looked up at the sound of Caboose sniffling. “Caboose, buddy, it’s gonna be alright okay? Tucker will be alright.” 

Caboose nodded. He didn’t say anything, just left the room. 

“Well son, looks like we’re gonna have to go rescue him now.” Sarge said, pumping his shotgun.

“You can’t! We can’t waste anymore soldiers! We need them to fi-”

“We aren’t. We aren’t taking any of your soldiers. It’s just going to be us going Kimball. I’m not having some kids die.” 

“But you guys might die!” Kimball yelled in protest.

“You think I don’t know that? But I can’t let him die Kimball. I can’t let him think we all just abandoned, him, left him for dead. I can’t let him feel like that, let him feel the way I did. I know what it feels like to be abandoned by a family.” Wash stated simply, voice firm as he crossed his arms. “I’m not letting him go through that.” Wash walked out of the room, everyone else following him. 

Felix rolled his eyes and smirked from behind his helmet. These people were idiots. It was so easy to fuck with them. Kimball didn’t say anything to him as Felix left.

 

Tucker screamed again as Locus ground his boot into Tucker’s thigh, were he had just stabbed him. 

“Locus!” Felix yelled, walking in with a triumphant grin on his face. “Looks like they’re even stupider than we imagined. Wash is gonna lead all of the Reds and Blues on a rescue mission. Kimball won’t give up the planet. So we can kill everyone, and it will be their own fault!”

Tucker looked up. He knew Wash would come after him, no matter what he said. They were all going to die trying to save him. 

“Isn’t that great Tucker! Everyone here is going to be dead! And then you’ll come with us. You’ll have no reason to disobey. Everyone you cared about will be dead!” Felix laughed, and Locus pushed past him.

“Stop talking Felix. We have work to do. Call a guard in to watch him.” Felix nodded, walking out of the room, calling a random guard in to watch him.

“Lavernius Tucker. That’s your name right?” 

Tucker glared up at the sound of a female voice. She sounded familiar for some reason.“Yeah, that’s my name. Why the fuck does it matter to you?” 

She laughed. “Well, I had to make sure. After all, I didn’t know what you looked like without your helmet on.” 

Tucker’s eyes widened. The black armour disappeared, revealing the teal armour underneath. “Carolina?!” Tucker whispered harshly, not believing his eyes. 

“That’s not all! Miss me asshole?” Church appeared on her shoulder, arms in the air. 

Tucker flipped the hologram off. He was still pissed they left without a goodbye, but they had come back. “How the hell did you find us?” 

Carolina camouflaged herself again and Church disappeared to not raise any suspicion. “Overheard some radio transmissions between Locus and Felix. When they mentioned the Reds and Blues, Church and I paid attention. We were certain it was you when Felix started saying something about aliens, an asshole and the word aqua.” 

Tucker laughed. 

“When we heard they had taken you prisoner and planned on killing you all, we couldn’t let that happen.” Carolina was talking lowly, so no one else would hear their conversation.

“Well what do we do about everyone else? Wash is going to get everyone killed trying to rescue me!” Tucker whispered, eyes filled with worry. 

“Leave that to Epsilon and I. We’ll help bust you out of here and then help them fight. As if we’d let these two assholes kill you guys after all the shit you’ve been through. Just sit tight for a little bit longer okay? ” 

Tucker noticed the hint of concern in her voice and smirked. “Of course babe. Always knew you loved me.” 

Carolina hit him softly in the arm, but Tucker knew she was smiling. She walked away, and Tucker leaned against the wall. For the first time in a while, Tucker felt hopeful.

 

“Everyone get down!” They had started their rescue mission earlier then Felix had thought and they weren’t as prepared as they should have been. But it was easy to corner them all.

“Well well well. Look what we have here.” Felix walked out of the shadows, smiling down at Washington and the others.

“Felix.” Wash spat angrily, handing resting on his gun.

“I wouldn’t suggest you do anything stupid. You’re kind of surrounded.” Guns were pointed at each of them. “Now you see, you guys were so easy to fool…”

“Why are you working with the enemy!?” Simmons yelled, confused. 

Felix sighed. “I thought you were the smart one.”

“You took a bullet for us!” 

Felix laughed. “Funny isn’t it? How much trust you earn from an act of self-sacrifice. Besides, me? A Mercenary with a gruff exterior but a heart of gold? A little too romantic don’t you think?” Felix said with a laugh, waving his gun around. “Really cute of you guys though, risking your own lives to save Tucker, not even bringing any other soldiers because you don’t want to risk their lives? Priceless.” 

“Where’s Tucker?!” Wash yelled angrily. 

Felix let out a chuckle. “Funny Wash. Like I’d tell you. Besides, I knew you’d be so eager to see him. You think I didn’t know you’d try to save him? Kind of funny how I got information on where he was, or how I knew he was alive. Guess I’m just really good at gathering information, aren’t I?”

“Felix. Stop talking.” Locus growled from behind him.

“No. I need this. It’s funny really, how easy it was to get you all in one room to kill. It’s about time I got to kill you idiots.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” 

Felix and Locus spun around as a grenade was dropped, the soldier flipping out of the way and onto the ground. Felix and Locus dove backwards, but the other soldiers were blown up.

“What the fuck?” Wash yelled at the figure. 

Carolina grinned, going out of camouflage. 

“Holy shit. Carolina!?”

“Reunion later. We have people to kill and Tucker to save. He’s on the third floor, very back room. Here.” Carolina tossed Wash the keys. “I’ll keep Felix busy and everyone else seems to have Locus covered.” 

Carolina looked over to the Reds and Caboose who were all attacking Locus. He may have been strong, but he was looking pretty overwhelmed. Carolina grinned and flipped backwards away from Felix’s punch. “Oh this is going to be fun.”

 

Wash ran up the stairs, taking out any soldiers that were in his way. He sprinted down the hall. He killed the two guards standing outside the room and Wash slammed the keys in, yanking the door open. Wash let out a noise of relief and horror as he saw Tucker chained to the wall. “Tucker!” Wash yelled, causing Tucker to groan and lift his head up.

“I told you to fuck off-” Tucker stopped mid-sentence as he looked up. “Wash?” 

“We’re getting you the fuck out of here.” 

Tucker laughed. “So I see you saw Carolina.” 

Wash nodded. “Don’t move. I’m gonna get these off.” Tucker nodded and held still as Wash broke through the chains. The minute they were off Wash grabbed Tucker, holding him against his chest. 

Tucker winced in pain but smiled anyway. “It’s great to see you too. Let’s get out of here first.”

Wash nodded. “Can you walk?” Tucker didn’t say anything. “I’ll take that as a no.” Wash picked Tucker up in his arms, bridal style and carried him out of the room. 

Tucker didn’t say anything as Wash hurried him down the stairs. 

Carolina was beating the shit out of Felix, and the Reds and Caboose were just attacking Locus all at once, making it impossible for him to fight them all off. 

“Carolina!” Wash yelled, and she turned to see him holding Tucker. 

Carolina nodded, turning to Felix. “Kind of ironic isn’t it? Killed by a Freelancer posing as one of your own men?” Carolina didn’t give him time to respond, just thrust a knife into his chest. “Thought you should die the way you tortured Tucker.” Carolina kicked Felix over, breathing a sigh of relief. She had put up with him too long, and having to keep quiet while Tucker was tortured was one of the hardest things she’s had to do. 

“Carolina, take Tucker. I want to deal with Locus.” Wash practically growled and Carolina nodded, shifting Tucker into her arms. 

Tucker groaned, eyes sliding shut. 

“You are not dying on me asshole, after all we’ve done.” Carolina noticed the blood that was beginning to seep onto her armour. “Fuck. Guys, I’m bringing Tucker back to your base. You good?” 

“Perfect.” Wash said in a low voice and Carolina nodded. 

 

Wash slammed Locus with the butt of his gun, sending him to the ground.  
“You almost took his life. So I’m taking yours.” Wash shot him in the head twice, watching him go lifeless. “Let’s go guys.”

Everyone followed Wash, killing any leftover soldiers.

“I have a present for you Washington!” Caboose yelled, and Wash turned around just in time to see the building explode behind them. 

Wash started laughing uncontrollably. He didn’t even notice that Caboose had set grenades everywhere. Sarge must have helped him. “Thanks buddy.”

 

“We need a doctor!” Carolina yelled, and Kimball rushed forward.

“Who are you?” She asked, gun pointed at them.

“Agent Carolina. Wash might have told you about me. We need a doctor immediately for Tucker.” 

Kimball put two and two together and yelled.“We need a doctor! NOW!” 

Church appeared on her shoulder.

“How’s he doing?” Carolina asked.

“Not great. He’s lost a lot of blood, and there are a lot of ugly injuries. The bullet wound on his side is definitely infected. All of his ribs are cracked. His shoulder is dislocated, the other has a deep knife wound. He’s got cuts all along his ribs. I don’t even know how many broken bones he has. He’s going to need a lot of stitches.” Church said with a sigh. 

A doctor rushed in, saying she needed them to follow her. 

Carolina did just that, Tucker limp in her arms,

“Set him down here miss! I’m going to need you to leave! Please and thank you!” The doctor rushed them out, voice chipper.

“Uh, she seems a bit too happy to be operating on someone.”

“That would be Doctor Grey. I’m Vanessa Kimball, leader of the New Republic.” Kimball outstretched her hand and Carolina shook it. “Is everyone okay?” 

Carolina noticed the concern in her voice. “Everyone is alive and breathing. Well, except for the enemy soldiers.” 

Kimball looked at her. “What about Felix?” 

“Felix?”

“Yes, he went after them to help.” 

Carolina shook her head pitifully. “I’m sorry Kimball. He’s been playing you guys. He’s been working with Locus the entire time.”

Kimball let out a noise of pure hatred and disgust. “That bastard.”

“Don’t worry. He’s dead. I made sure of it.”

“And Locus?”

“Dead.” 

Carolina and Kimball turned around as Wash walked in, followed by everyone else.

“Tucker is going to be okay!” Caboose yelled, and Carolina smiled.

“Hey buddy.” Church appeared on Carolina’s shoulder.

“IS THAT CHURCH?!” Caboose yelled and Wash laughed.

“Yes Caboose.” 

Caboose ran over. “Oh Church! I’ve missed you so much! I bet you missed me all the time! Tucker hated you for leaving because he’s stupid but I knew you’d come back!” 

Church groaned but smiled at his enthusiasm. “I couldn’t leave you guys no matter how hard I tried.”

 

Tucker screamed as he shot up, only to collapse from the pain. 

“Don’t move! You’ve had a lot of stiches, and I don’t want you tear them open again! You were very injured when she brought you in! I wasn’t sure you would make it! If you didn’t, I could have experimented on your body….But oh well! You’re alive! I’ll go get your friends!” The doctor bounded out of the room and Tucker looked around. 

He was in a white room, lying on a bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines. The pain he felt was more numbed, and he assumed it was from a shit ton of pain killers. He smiled and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, taking it all in.

“TUCKER IS AWAKE OH MY GOD!” Caboose ran into the room, and Tucker’s eyes flew open. Caboose jumped towards Tucker but Wash pulled him back.

“Caboose, we talked about this. Tucker is hurt. No hugs yet.” 

Caboose nodded his head. “I understand.” 

Tucker smiled as everyone came into the room, helmets off. He stared at Carolina, who was right beside him, Church over her shoulder. 

Tucker coughed. “Thank you. I mean, sure you had left us all without a goodbye and with no promise you’d come back, but you did. Carolina, you saved my life.” 

Carolina just smiled, resting her hand on Tucker’s shoulder. “Don’t sweat it. Hey, I killed Felix for you by the way. Used a knife too.”

Tucker laughed loudly, grinning. “Perfect.” He looked at everyone else in the room. “Thanks guys. Don’t want to make this all mushy but you all kind of saved my life.”

“Don’t sweat it son. Never in my life did I think I’d be so happy to see a dirty blue.”

“You owe me Oreos for this.” 

“GRIF!” Simmons yelled, hitting him. “What he means is anytime.” 

Tucker laughed but nodded. “I’ll get right on that Grif.”

“You better!” 

Simmons shoved Grif outside after Sarge had already left.

“Tucker! I was very mad you went on a field trip without us! But then we came too and saved you and we can all have a sleepover!” Caboose yelled excitedly and Tucker gave Wash a confused look who just shook his head.

“Yes Caboose.” 

Carolina looked between Wash and Tucker. “Caboose, how about you and Church catch up?”

Church glared at her, but Caboose nodded happily, and Carolina took him outside, shutting the door and leaving just Tucker and Wash in the room.

“So uh. Sorry about that.” Tucker apologized, and Wash looked at him like he was fucking insane.

“Sorry for what!?” 

Tucker laughed. “For making you all worry. For making you risk your lives for me.” 

Wash shut him up. “I swear to god I’m going to hit you if you say another word. You can’t apologize for any of that. Pretty sure you didn’t plan on getting kidnapped by Locus and Felix. If you want to be sorry for something, then apologize for being a self-sacrificing asshole!” Wash yelled, not out of anger but out of worry. “I-We thought you were dead Tucker. I thought I had lost you.” Wash didn’t even bother pretending anymore.

“Come on Wash, you know you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Tucker gave Wash a bright smile and Wash laughed softly. 

“You scared me Tucker. When I saw that video..” 

Tucker hated the look that came over Wash’s face. He reached out and grabbed Wash’s arm. “Hey. Stop thinking about it okay? I’m here now. I’m okay.” 

Wash scoffed. “I don’t think I’d describe you as being okay.” 

Tucker nodded. “Me either. It hurt, and still hurts like a bitch. Glad Carolina killed Felix with a knife. He really liked those.” Tucker’s eyes clouded. “Who killed Locus?”

“I did. Shot him in the head twice.” 

Tucker smiled softly. “Good. He shot me three times in the side. Fucking asshole.” 

Wash smiled, sitting down beside Tucker. 

“I was scared Wash. Not in the way that I thought they would kill me. I was scared at the thought that they might kill you. Kill Caboose and the Reds. They threatened it all the time. Each time Felix left I was terrified he’d come back with your dead bodies.” Tucker said quietly, looking down at the bed. “He threatened to kill you first. Then Caboose. I could have killed them both at one point. But they said if I tried anything, you would die ‘accidentally on a mission.’ I couldn’t take the risk.” Tucker let out a noise of surprise as Wash hugged him, being careful not to mess with any of his injuries or stitches. 

“I was terrified too Tucker. Every day I didn’t know if you were even alive. And I couldn’t stand the thought of you being dead. The thought that I never got the chance to tell you how I feel.” Wash said softly and Tucker looked up at him, surprise in his eyes. “Tucker, I never thought I could love someone after what happened with Maine and I, but you proved me wrong. I fell for the most immature soldier in our canyon, and I fell hard. I love you, and the thought of me not being able to tell you, not getting the chance, terrified me to the core. Terrified me more than not knowing how you’d react.” 

Tucker was quiet, just staring at Wash as he spoke, and Wash got nervous. 

“When they took me, the first thought I had was that you would be safe. That I got everyone out okay. The reason I didn’t fight back? Felix threatened to kill you. Every. Single. Day. I would rather rot away in that fucking cell than have him kill you Wash. He was happy that you were coming to rescue me. He told me he would kill everyone on this planet, but not me. No, he would take me with them to god knows where, and I wouldn’t fight back because I had lost everyone I cared about. Lost you. And I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you Wash. I fell for the hard ass leader who made me run laps and do squats because every day is leg day. I fell for the guy that I thought hated me the most. Felix threatened to kill you first every time because he knew how I felt. And I knew he wouldn’t hesitate to do it. I guess what I’m saying is I love you too.” Tucker said with a smile, and Wash’s eyes widened. 

Tucker laughed. “I’m serious Wash, for once in my lifetime I’m being serious. I love you.” 

Wash smiled and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Tucker’s lips. “Good. Because I don’t think I’m going to let you leave my side.” 

Tucker grinned. “That’s fine by me.”


End file.
